(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch casing of the so-called "one piece" type, that is to say of the type in which the back of the casing and its body or middle part are made in one piece.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such watch casings, which are known per se, possess the drawback that, if the glass is snap fitted on the casing body or back-bezel, it is not easy to remove it since it is not possible to act behind the glass for exerting thereon a pressure to extract it.
In the case of a domed glass, of synthetic glass and which is resiliently deformable, it is possible to use apparatus which surrounds the glass and deforms it so as to permit it to be extracted. Such a solution is however not possible with glasses made in extra hard material, such as hardened mineral glass or sapphire, which are practically undeformable.